Recently, a thermoelectric generation system using a thermoelectric element for utilizing waste heat generated in a vehicle has been developed. However, most of the developed thermoelectric generation systems for a vehicle have been applied to an exhaust muffler or exhaust pipe. Since heat energy emitted from the exhaust muffler or exhaust pipe is relatively small as compared to combustion heat generated in an engine, there is a limitation in that a high output value is not implemented.